Dream
by anima-at-heart89
Summary: Even pleasant dreams can be haunting. Lelouch desperately wants to tell Suzaku about his recent dream involving something more than common friendship but he can’t find the words. Will showing him be the same? Yaoi, One shot for now , LelouchxSuzaku, Plea


Lelouch sat at the window looking out at the rain drops that streaked across the glass. The room behind him was dark. He sighed and rested a fair cheek on an equally fair hand tilting his head to one side. Lightning flashed beyond the window illuminating the room as well as the other boy who sat in the corner opposite Lelouch leaning his head back against the wall. His brilliant green eyes sparkled in the lightning flash adding even more beauty to his face. Lelouch sighed again turning to the other boy and gazing into his eyes with his own glittering violet orbs. He stood and made his way to the corner slowly sitting across from the other. "Suzaku… last night I had a dream about us." Lelouch confessed in a melancholy tone. Suzaku casually smiled "What happened?" He asked not responding to the guilt and despair in the others voice. "I can't find the words to tell you." Lelouch answered leaning back on his hands. "Then just show me." Suzaku suggested innocently. "I don't think you want me to" The violet eyed boy whispered semi turning away. "Just show me!" Suzaku argued with a slight sigh tacked onto the end of his sentence.

Another flash of lightning illuminated the room casting the boy's shadows high onto the wall. The room was silent accept for the slight despondent ticking of a clock that sounded like a faint heart beat against the painful quiet. Who knew that silence could be so ear shatteringly loud? Lelouch pushed himself off his hands and moved closer to Suzaku blocking him in the corner. He reached out his fair fragile hand until it came to rest on the knight's cheek. "Well you had just been promoted to Knight of three." The violet eyed boy said blinking slowly. The other smiled slightly. Lelouch moved closer still trapping the pretty brunet in the corner. He slid his knee between the knight's legs and placed both hands on his shoulders. "Lelouch w…what are you going to do?" Suzaku asked softly. Lelouch slid his hand along the white fabric of Suzaku's thigh, then grabbed the knight by his blue and gold collar and pulled him to his knees pressing their bodies close together. A chill ran down Suzaku's back as he felt the other boy's warm body against his.

Violet eyes searched the formal white uniform Suzaku was dressed in trying desperately to find a way inside it. Lelouch slid one hand around the knight's thin waist He unhooked Suzaku's collar and slid his other hand around the back of the brunet's neck pulling him closer until his soft lips came to rest on the lightly tanned flesh of the boy's throat. Lelouch kissed lightly making his way to the knight's collar bones. Suzaku stayed still pressed against the young Emperor's body. He tensed his muscles at the sensation of the warm wet tongue now devouring the side of his neck. Cool hands found their way into his uniform. One rested on his lower back while the other caressed his thigh. Suzaku was now fighting to keep his eyes open while Lelouch explored his body. Part of him really wanted this while his mind kept screaming no.

The cool hands disappeared for a moment and reappeared on his shoulders pushing his uniform off. Lelouch watched as it slid off the knight's arms coming to rest far below his hip bones. He took a moment to gaze into the deep green eyes. Seeing mixed emotions, he continued tilting his head and pressing his lips to Suzaku's. Without thinking, Suzaku opened his mouth allowing Lelouch to slip his tongue in. "You told me the only other thing you wanted…" Lelouch said between kisses making sure to keep contact with the brunet's soft lips. He placed kisses down Suzaku's neck until he reached the knight's stiff pink nipples. Lelouch nipped at one listening to the squeak that spilled from Suzaku's mouth. He soothed the pain with his tongue before moving to the other nipping it as well. Lelouch pushed Suzaku back onto the floor spilling kisses over his chest as he made his way down stopping only for a second to dip his tongue into Suzaku's navel.

When the time came, Suzaku willingly lifted his hips allowing Lelouch to slide the remainder of his uniform off. The Emperor looked down at his stripped knight. "…Was me" He said concluding his previous thought. "Then I woke up" He continued lifting himself of the knight. Suzaku's eyes widened and he sat up quickly grabbing Lelouch by the throat. He slid his hands down then up Lelouch's sides fumbling with the gold buttons on the high collar of his jacket. "I'll tell you what happens next." The knight said beginning to strip the still clothed boy. Lelouch laid back and let Suzaku undress him. The brunet rose to his knees and admired his Emperors soft fair flesh. Lelouch's silky skin looked like a blank canvas ready to be painted with soft kisses and hard nips. The knight scattered kisses over the silken Emperor taking his stiff erection in one hand.

Lelouch thought he was going to be uke and went limp waiting for the preparation. Suzaku stood and positioned himself over Lelouch pushing down slowly. Instantly his green eyes filled with tears as he fought to hold in a cry of pain as he watched Lelouch's erection slide into him dry. The knight rocked himself slowly keeping constant eye contact with his fragile seme. Lelouch rolled to his left until he was on top pushing Suzaku's legs up tighter into his chest with every thrust. Suzaku slid his legs over Lelouch's shoulders and wrapped his arms around the Emperors neck pulling him into a wet kiss. Lelouch hit the perfect spot causing the knight to moan into his mouth. "Fuck me Zero" he screamed then threw his hands over his mouth realizing what he had said. Lelouch kept going slamming harder as if Suzaku hadn't of said anything. Thus confirming what the knight had stated. Both boys came hard blinded by the bright pleasure induced stars that flashed in front of their eyes.

Suzaku lay under Lelouch panting hard and wondering what would happen next. _"Is Lelouch Zero? Or is he just going to ignore the fact that I screamed the name of the most dangerous terrorist in the world?" _He thought breathing in the Emperors intoxicating scent and closing his eyes tight. "I'm sorry Suzaku… that I didn't tell you sooner. In the beginning it was all just to create a better world for Nunally, but now I fight for the right for an Eleven to love a Britannian. I love you Suzaku." Lelouch confessed petting the knight's head softly. Suzaku sighed deeply. "I'm not going to say anything but I love you too Lelouch. I'm not going to lecture you on how wrong every aspect of this situation is, or ask how I'm supposed to fight you without causing you any harm because I want to be able to love you." He explained softly gazing deep into the Emperor's eyes. Lelouch smiled "You're the only knight I would never kill, but you're the only knight I would ever die for. He whispered softly before pressing a kiss onto Suzaku's soft lips.

The sun began to emerge over the clouds setting the sky on fire with the colors of morning. The Emperor and his knight drifted off to sleep holding each other tightly; two enemies who were lovers on the outside of their Knightmares. The only sound was the faint passionate ticking of a clock that sounded like the combine heart beat of the two lovers enveloped in each other's arms. Who knew that silence could feel so comforting?


End file.
